The Slashing Christmas Advent Calendar of 2010
by Remrem
Summary: It is sixth year and Christmas has come to Hogwarts once again. A Christmas curse makes life miserable for Harry, his friends, his enemies, his teachers and pretty much everyone else who were unfortunate enough to be around this year. Harry/Draco SLASH!


_It is sixth year and Christmas has come to Hogwarts once again. A Christmas curse makes life miserable for Harry, his friends, his enemies, his teachers and pretty much everyone else who is unfortunate enough to be around this year._

_Hold on tight for you are about to experience a ride that will surely get you into the right spirit of gaiety and fun only befitting for this the greatest holiday of them all!_

1st December: Of Mistletoes and Kisses

It was the very first day of Christmas, and all of Hogwarts was full to the brim of it: full of the spicy smell of baked goods oozing from the kitchen and seeping into the hallways and classrooms, of the green pine decorations, of the sparkle of fairy lights visible wherever your head turned, of the vibration in the air left by a student too merry to hold in the holiday spirit and bursting spontaneously into a carol.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were no less affected by the overall good cheer and this sent them strutting down to their very first christmas breakfast, chatting excitedly among themselves, when they came upon none other than Draco Malfoy in the midst of giving some random fourth-year girl mouth to mouth, and brandishing a spring of mistletoe over his head. Next to them the girl's friend stood with a hopeful look in her eyes like she wished Malfoy would launch his mistletoe attack on her next. Malfoy winked at them as they passed, looking very pleased with himself.

Harry blushed slightly at the sight and hurriedly looked away. "Isn't it a little early to be getting out the mistletoe?" He asked, annoyed for no apparent reason.

"I recon he has to start early if he wants to get through everyone before Christmas." Ron looked sourly at the pair of them. "Why is it that git always gets all the girls in this place?"

"He doesn't get _all_ the girls, Ron!" Hermione said indignantly. "Name one Gryffindor that would ever deign to kiss Malfoy."

"Lavender Brown." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Hermione stopped walking. "Blergh!" She made a face like she would be sick."Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Yup," Ron nodded. "Saw her kissing the slimy bastard last christmas."

"And to think I have been sleeping in the same dorm as her, not knowing that she is probably pinning for Malfoy!" Hermione shook her head sadly. "I had heard rumors of it, but I thought it had just been mean spirited gossip at the time."

"Don't fret about not knowing Hermione." Harry consoled her. "You just chose to think the best of her. I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't witnessed it."

Harry couldn't help imagining a long line of dizzy, giggling, flushed underclassmen girls waiting to be kissed by Malfoy. At the end of the line stood Lavender and next to her himself, wearing the same expression as that friend of the girl Malfoy had just been kissing in the hallway.

Shivers ran down his spine and the other two looked worried at him.

"You okay there mate?" Ron asked. "Is it Voldemort?"

"No!" Harry hurriedly assured them. "I just had a really creepy thought back there. Nothing to worry about"

"Okay, lets get some breakfast then." Hermione smiled. "If Malfoy haven't completely made you lose your appetite that is."

"I don't think anything could keep Ron away from his food, not even Malfoy." Harry laughed, happy to be distracted from his thoughts of kissing Malfoy.

What was that about anyway? Malfoy was a despicable Death Eater-trainee who had never for a moment been nice, or even decent to Harry and his friends. Why would he ever entertain the thought of kissing Malfoy even for a second? He decided not to dwell on it and just forget that it had happened entirely.

"I _have_ to eat!" Ron said in mock indigence. "I'm still growing unlike the two of you wee thingies." He stood on tiptoe, towering even higher over them than usual.

The other two laughed at his antics, and they went to the Gryffindor table to have their very first Christmas breakfast this season. The Great Hall was buzzing with the good cheer of the students, and soon Harry had truly forgotten the disturbing thoughts he'd been having about Malfoy and mistletoe kisses.

For the time being.

_***Authers Note***_

_Happy 1st December!_

_Please, please, please review! _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts on the first installment... especially since this is my first ever published story._

_See you tomorrow for the next installment!_

_-Remrem _


End file.
